


The One Where Aramis Isn’t Okay (oh wait, that’s all of them)

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Pigeon Fics [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alcoholism, Aramis Whump, D’Artagnan is such a gem, Guilt, Guilty lovers, Hints at Sub!Aramis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Pigeons, Sad!Aramis, Scared!Aramis, fear of pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Aramis reacts badly in the middle of the night, so his lovers try to make amends.





	The One Where Aramis Isn’t Okay (oh wait, that’s all of them)

Aramis’ eye twitches. He stares up at the dark ceiling, breath coming out in short little puffs. He’s angry, and frustrated, and the bird is  _ chirp chirp chirp _ ing across the hall. 

 

“Fuck,” he mutters, tugging a hand through his hair in attempt to ground himself. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

“Aramis?” Athos grumbles. “What’s wrong?” He shifts around and clamps a hand onto Aramis’. 

 

Aramis pulls away, struggling out of bed. He retreats to the kitchen, wine and anxiety medication the first thoughts in his head. 

 

After shakily taking two pills and pouring himself a glass of wine, he sits down at the table, head in his hands. Tears slip silently past his eyes, but at least he can’t hear the bird anymore. 

 

Footsteps distract him. He glances up, clutching protectively at his wine. He’s only had half a glass, but he already feels… better. 

 

“Aramis,” Athos says gently. “Put the wine down, please. We don’t need two alcoholics in the family.”

 

Aramis shrugs, but sets the wine down. He doesn’t want to… encourage Athos. Athos pauses, then takes a seat beside Aramis. “Is it the pigeon?”

 

Aramis shakes his head, but it’s clear to both of them that it’s a lie. Of course it’s the pigeon. What else could it possibly be?

 

“I’ll get rid of it if you want.”  Athos’ voice is low, like it usually is, but this time there’s a hidden layer of sadness that Aramis is quick to recognize. Athos sounds guilty. 

 

“No, no,” Aramis argues. “I’ll be fine. I’m fine. Go back to sleep, I’ll join you all in a second. We don’t want Porthos and d’Arty waking up.”

 

“They already are,” speaks someone who is  _ not  _ Athos. Aramis looks up, shoulders tensing as he spots Porthos and d’Artagnan in the doorway. Porthos looks about as bad as Aramis, and d’Artagnan just looks annoyed. 

 

d’Artagnan takes a fast step forward. “Porthos, sit down. Athos, fix Aramis a cup of water. Aramis, stay where you are.”  

 

Once there’s a glass of water placed in front of Aramis, d’Artagnan decides it’s time to start talking. 

 

“Aramis had a panic attack. Earlier, and almost just now, if I’m not mistaken. When he was younger he had a bad experience with a pigeon. Now, I don’t know if you knew this or not, but now you do. You two need to either get rid of the pigeon or Aramis needs to get used to it, which honestly? I don’t think is going to happen. So…”

 

Aramis buries his face in his hands once again to hide from the oncoming wave of shame. 

 

There’s a shriek, and a thud, and suddenly-

 

“Oh my god,” Aramis whispers. The pigeon is in the kitchen. The pigeon is- the pigeon is… he can’t breathe. Shit. Shit. His hands instinctively come up to cover his head, and he tries to stand, to run, but instead his chair just crashes to the ground. He whines pathetically. 

 

“Get it  _ out, _ ” d’Artagnan tells Porthos and Athos, crouching down beside Aramis. “Then we’ll have a serious discussion about… priorities.”

 

The bird flies into the open glass cupboard. It sits there, cocking its head and puffing up its shiny feathers. Aramis curls closer to d’Artagnan.

 

It takes thirty minutes for everything to calm down. The pigeon stays in the cupboard and doesn’t fight Athos when he carefully maneuvers it back to the spare room.  By the time the door is locked, Aramis, for the most part, has settled down. 

 

He sits on the couch with d’Artagnan, soaking up the comfort. Athos and Porthos sit across from them on chairs. 

 

“You had a panic attack,” Porthos slowly murmurs. “Aramis. Baby…”

 

Aramis plays with his fingers nervously. “I know it’s dumb.”

 

“It isn’t,” Athos counters. “Come here, sweetheart.”

 

Aramis pulls away from d’Artagnan and crosses the room, sinking onto Athos’ lap, straddling him. Athos tugs him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize the signs. I’m… god. I’m so stupid.”

 

“Yeah,” Porthos agrees. “We’re both dumbasses.” He stands, coming up behind Aramis.  He wraps his arms around him, lips ghosting over Aramis’ neck. 

 

“It’s okay,” Aramis offers them gratefully. “It’s really okay. I just… really, I’ll get used to it. Just give me… a week. A week, and then I’ll let you know if it can stay for sure.”

 

“A week,” they both agree at once. 

 

Cuddles ensue. 

 

***

 

After a week, Aramis is… okay with the pigeon. It’s tolerable. 

 

But then  _ another  _ problem arises, and this one has to do with Athos… and Aramis, naturally. 

 

 **A/N** guys. moms says we can look into getting a dove or pigeon.  Any tips or tricks? are they friendly? Any fun facts? Do you prefer one or the other? Also, where might I adopt or buy a pigeon? I’ve found what I can only assume is a good dove breeder (though I’m going to try to adopt, if possible), but I can’t find any pigeon breeders near me… 


End file.
